


A Waltz In The Right Direction

by HungryLibrary



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bc they are already fluffy and deserve even more, but also some slight angst, but this is really just an excuse to see them dance some more so yeah, for like three seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: Adora learns how to dance and Glimmer has a silent revelation.She is much, MUCH gayer than originally planned.





	A Waltz In The Right Direction

Adora looked up from their feet, face alight and grinning.

“Hey, this actually isn’t so bad.”

“Told you so.” Glimmer grinned right back at her. “You’ve got amazing reflexes and mad fighting skills. Of course you’re a natural at dancing!”

She decided to prove the point by stepping out without warning. Sure enough Adora immediately took the cue to spin her, the room blurring as they put an extra flare into it than before.

Maybe a little _too_  much flare.

“Wheee, haha!” Laughing Glimmer finally came to a stop, staggering a bit as the room went right on spinning without her. 

“Whoa…”

“This is  _great!”_

Steady hands caught her at the waist as Adora seamlessly swept her stumble back into the dance.

“I can’t believe the Horde never taught us this.” Marveled Adora, slipping into her nerd Force Captain mode. “I bet you could really get in tune with someone by dancing together regularly, and the coordination you would learn! Not to mention it teaches a great sense of timing. Just one step out of line-”

She sent a glance down at their feet again, an adorable look of awe that made Glimmer’s heart melt. 

“-And it could all fall apart! But if you really know and listen to the one you’re dancing with, it’s as easy as breathing.  _How cool is that!?”_

“Well I’m glad you like it.” Glimmer allowed herself a self-satisfied smirk. Adora’s puppy like wonder at the world outside the Fright Zone would never get old, just as she would never get tired of filling in the former Horde soldier on all the things she’d been missing out on.

“You wanna try the steps we started out with again.” She offered. “This time with you leading?”

Immediately Adora shifted the tempo, easing them back into their starting waltz as gracefully as if she’d been the one getting drilled on it since she was a toddler.

Glimmer was about to shower her with more praise, another thing she’d never get tired of-

And Adora picked that moment to back up.  

She was smiling. One of those rare soft ones, the kind Glimmer sometimes caught a glimpse of in the morning when she was still half asleep and looked over to see Adora already wide awake, blue-gray eyes bright with something that must have just been the dawn sunshine.

Only there wasn’t any sunlight in the room right now. It was just them.

There was a lurch in Glimmer stomach. She got the strange feeling the world was about to start spinning again.

And speaking of things being as ‘easy as breathing’, Glimmer suddenly felt herself lose that all important life skill for a second, breath catching in her throat.

She hadn’t realized where her hands had went after Adora had caught her. At the time all she’d just done what felt right, pulled them together in a way that felt normal. But now she was looking up at Adora, pressed against her friend’s chest with her arms around her shoulders, hands laced loosely at the back of Adora’s neck…

This dance didn’t feel like feel like a simple crash course anymore. It didn’t feel like two friends just goofing off together, not when Glimmer half wanted to lean up and-

_Don’t think that don’t you DARE think that right now-_

-Not when Glimmer was close enough to see her own reflection in Adora’s eyes. 

“Heh.”

Sparks burst and the next thing Glimmer knew she was several feet away, hands closing on the thrumming heartbeat she hoped Adora hadn’t had time to notice.

“And- and that’s dancing.” She slapped on a too-bright grin to cover for the stutter. “I think you’ve got the hang of it now.”

For a second Adora stayed frozen in place, arms cradling the empty air where Glimmer had been.

The pose, and way her look of surprise melted into something more gut wrenchingly lost for a moment, made it seem like she was reaching out after her. The look was gone a moment later, deliberately smoothed away into something more neutral. But it  _had_  been there.

Glimmer swallowed hard.

The sparking was a stupid instinct. She’d never meant to break away like that. 

She also didn’t know how to apologize or explain without drawing even  _more_  attention to it, this the first time she’d ever deliberately put distance between herself and Adora.

So like an idiot she didn’t say anything at all.

“Oh.”

Gaze dropping to the floor Adora let her arms hang loose for a second then hurried tucked them behind her back as if they were something that needed to be hidden.

“Uh, right. Yeah… Thank you?” She said it like she was worried it was the wrong thing.

“That was a good lesson. You’re, you’re a really great dancer.” Glimmer could literally see the sweat break out on Adora’s forehead as the panic set in. “I mean I don’t have anyone else to compare you to but it felt really good- I mean, it was fun. Not that doing stuff with you, and with Bow, isn’t always fun, this was just-”

Another flash of light- and that made it the second time she’d teleported that day without meaning to whish, wow, was not in any way a dangerous habit to start up, but it was fine this once because-

“Hey, shhh. Remember to breathe.”

Adora needed her.

Reaching out she tugged one of Adora’s arms out of hiding, took her hand and folded it safely in her own. “I know what you mean, okay? Relax. I-”

_I’m sorry for freaking out a little and making you freak out a lot._

“-I had fun too.” Squeezing their hands Glimmer was relieved to find she could give Adora an honest smile. “You’ll have to save some space on the dance floor for me later.”

A few tense lines faded from Adora’s shoulders. Hesitantly she ginned back, nerves draining away.

“I’ll be there whenever you want me, Glimmer.”

_Ohhhh boy…._

Exactly how she managed to hear Adora, who she had apparently fallen ridiculously hard for without and somehow only noticed that fact  _right now_ , say something like THAT without spam-teleporting herself all across Etheria in a pure gay panic Glimmer would never ever know.

She was incredibly glad that she didn’t, though.

After the weird moment they’d just had because of her, she really didn’t feel like letting go of Adora any time soon. Or ever again, actually.

One thing she knew for sure. Their dance at the party absolutely could  _not_  involve a waltz or any slow intimate dances of any kind. Not unless she wanted to end up kissing Adora in the middle of a crowded ball, anyway, and she got the feeling that wouldn’t help either of them focus on their mission or keep their heads on straight in  _any_  sense of the word.

But later maybe, Glimmer thought as she felt the familiar warm catch of Adora’s callouses against her palm, both of them pretending not to notice that the holding-hands moment was stretching on a little too long.

Maybe later after the party and after they’d finished recruiting Frosta… then there might be time to talk and share another dance.

Glimmer could hardly wait.


End file.
